The First Valentine
by SpinarakStories
Summary: Valentine's day was something that had always puzzled Mewtwo, but when someone gives him reason for celebration he aims for the stars. On Valentine's day I had a spark of inspiration for this little story and just had to write it. It's among the first of my stories, I hope you enjoy! For best experience, find and play Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy when prompted!


Based on everything he had read online there'd be no reason for Sabrina to not like this. Mewtwo had scored over the internet for any information he could gleam most of the days that had passed. He had a good idea of what she would enjoy, but considering he was a Pokemon and had no experience with this human holiday he thought it prudent for at least a little research. Anonymously of course.

Much to his satisfaction his original idea, if the internet was to be trusted, would be legendary among men. Though that's not to say that he didn't gleam more insight and even a few ideas. For a psychic of his stature the execution would be trivial; the real challenge would be the preparation. For nearly a full week he fretted himself over the collection of all the elements. Perhaps the most difficult task would be maintaining an air of indifference and ignorance.

When the subject was eventually broached Sabrina insisted he not worry himself over it. "The gym doesn't deem it an important enough of a holiday to close for. Even if it is one of the slowest days of the year for us."

Excellent.

The day started the same for Sabrina. No grandiose bouquets of flowers or overly sized box of chocolates (which was the more important of the two she had decided years ago), just the beginning of another day. For Mewtwo though, the culmination of a week's planning and worrying came to a head. Not all was bleak though. He had a timetable and he wasn't alone.

The hours passed in a blurr of activity between the school and Sabrina's home. In seemingly the blink of an eye the day turned to dusk and there was little time left. With one last look to his friend, whom he'd worked so hard with for the human they both loved, Mewtwo vanished into Sabrina's home.

In dark silence an eternity passed, only the rise and fall of Mewtwo's chest betrayed the stillness. Within his gut danced a host of emotions. Eagerness, fear, confidence and uncertainty sent his stomach churning. And yet through it all he felt an overwhelming serene peace. He knew he was doing the right thing.

A familiar click at the front door broke him from his vigil. The time for planning and scheming was over, now was time to act.

And first to fall into place would be the music. Something simple and soft with not too complex a composition, something more to set the mood and not to actually be listened to. Though, it had to help transport Sabrina to the place of wonder he wanted to take her.

Waiting a moment longer Mewtwo began the surprise.

Slowly the darkness came to life in time to the music. Candles bound together in dozens of bouquets of rose cast their light and lifted into the air. The warm glow of the candles highlighted their velvet crimson pedals and cast hints of rainbow off the beads of water clinging to them as they drifted through the air like silent fairies; each a chandelier their own.

At first Sabrina was silent and still, but Mewtwo still smiled. Her eyes were wide with enchantment, completely enthralled in the spectacle. Ever so gradually her jaw slackened, the corners of her mouth lifting into an expression of wonder. Neither dared break the silent magic of the music.

She was the first to move, lifting a hand to draw a bouquet to herself. Six slender violet tapered candles illuminated their bouquets of roses. Still silent Sabrina turned the bundle of roses and candles, admiring their beauty.

_"They're Samourai roses." _Mewtwo finally spoke. "_Perhaps a little common, but still beautiful none the less."_ He chuckled softly when she finally noticed the sticky silky strands that bound them. _"Ariados was most helpful."_

Sabrina's eyes met with his. "How long did you..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

_"Long enough."_ Stepping forward he held his paw out in invitation. Suddenly transfixed with the one she had come to love, Sabrina accepted, the bouquet slipping from her hands. With her in his embrace he smiled. _"Happy Valentines day, Sabrina."_

In the dim glow of the roses they danced.


End file.
